comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-4126)
"Sure, most people think I'm a loser. They think I have no life. Little do they know, that I have two. Peter Parker, nerd, loser, geek. And Spider-Man, web-slinging, wall-crawling, ass-kicking superhero! I spend most of my time fighting bad guys who try to fry my brains with lightning, kill me for the "thrill of the hunt", or impale my heart on their horn. But no matter what, I never give up. Because I live by a code, told to me by a very good man. With great power, there must also come great responsibility." -'Peter Parker' Peter Parker is a teenage superhero, who strives to prove himself and avenge his parents. History Childhood Peter Parker's parents were Oscorp scientists, but his father was in debt to a group of gangsters, led by the Kingpin. When Peter was seven years old, his parents took him to see a movie. As they were walking home, the Kingpin's gang found them. They began to beat Richard and Mary until they were almost dead. when they heard police sirens they ran. Peter watched his parents die right in front of him, and his father's dying words were forever burned into his mind. "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." Aunt and Uncle After his parents died, Peter was taken in by his father's brother, Ben. He became distant from them, always staying in his room, studying. They began to worry about him, but it got better as time went on. He began to get over the death of his parents, but he still wanted vengeance. High School It didn't help his case that in High School, he was bullied by Flash Thompson, and the rest of the Football team. Things began to get better when Peter's childhood crush, Mary Jane Watson, moved back to New York. He was also assigned as Harry Osborn's tutor, and the two of them became best friends. ESU Lab Assistant Eventually, Peter was selected by an ESU Professor named Otto Octavius, to be his lab assistant. Peter accepted and they became good friends. Eventually, they crossbred a new species of spider. One day, a spider got loose and found its way to Peter. It bit him, transferring all of its abilities, webbing included, into Peter. He realized this was his chance to avenge his parents, so he became the super-heroic Spider-Man. Daily Bugle After making his heroic debut as Spider-Man, Peter stops a bank robbery and gets great pictures of him doing it. He decides to be super as Peter Parker and sell them in order to help his Aunt and Uncle with the bills. He sells them to J. Jonah Jameson, who sees Spider-Man as a guardian of New York. He bought the photos and even gave Peter a job at the Bugle as their new professional photographer. First Villain Before super villains starting appearing, Peter would fight gangs, and stop illegal shipments for Checkmate and their partner. Eventually, a mass murderer who had formerly gone by the name "The Vulture", breaks into Oscorp and steals a prototype armor with wings. He calls himself the Vulture, and uses his new suit to kill his targets. Eventually, Spider-Man gets involved and battles Vulture. However, after the Vulture gets away, he finds Peter's house and murders his Aunt May. When Peter discovers she is dead, he swears he will find Vulture and he will bring him to justice. Spider-Man with Mjolnir.jpg|Spider-Man with Thor's hammer Symbiote Spider-Man (4126).jpg|Symbiote Spider-Man Spider-Man's Mutation.png|Spider-Man mutates into a spider-like monstrosity Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Webbing Category:Adhesion Category:Spider Sense Category:Earth-4126 Category:Super Strength Category:Agility Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heroes of Earth-4126 Category:Avengers (Earth-4126) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Arachnid Traits Category:Versions of Spider-Man